


The Kickback Jolt

by Eggums



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1991, AU Where Howard Finds Steve in 1991, Eventual Romance, Fresh Out of the Ice Steve Rogers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship, Steve Rogers and the 20th Century, Young James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Young Tony Stark, as yet unfinished
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-07 07:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggums/pseuds/Eggums
Summary: The year is 1991 and 19-year-old Tony Stark receives a call that his father has finally done it.He's finally found Captain America.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> At the time of publishing, this is still unfinished. 
> 
> I've worked on this for longer than a year and have recently fallen into a deep funk. I'm posting in the hopes that I'll find the ability to finish this. 
> 
> If I don't, tho, this is a warning in advance.

**1991**

 

Tony was startled awake by the sound of a rapid knock against his dorm-room door.

“Of course I’m listening, Professor. What kind of jackass do you take me for?” He snapped, flinging himself from the puddle of drool on his desk and nearly toppling off his stool. He steadied himself and blinked at the blindingly bright light of his desk lamp.

He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to remember, ‘ _Think, man. Did you fall asleep working again?_ ’  
The wrench he’d been clutching slipped out of his grasp and clattered loudly onto his desk.  
‘ _Yes, yes I did._ ’

The knock sounded again, “Stark, wake up! You got a phone call!”

Tony slid off the stool and stumbled over a pair of shoes on his way to the door, yelping when he managed to step on his own toe, “Ow- ow- I’m awake. I’m up, what’s up? What’s wrong?”  
He yanked open the door to find a young man he’d possibly seen around campus, though much more disheveled and shirtless now.  
They stared at each other for a quiet moment before Tony broke the silence, “Who the hell are you?”

“I’m your RA, Stark. I have been since you came- you know what? Nevermind. Your dad is on the phone – says it’s important and to wake you up _immediately._ ” He glared into the room, noting the bright lights, “Doesn’t look like you were sleeping much though.”

“Dad…? Did, did something happen to him? My mom!?”

“How the hell should I know? He didn’t _sound_ upset though.” The young man rubbed his hand over his face and beckoned Tony to follow him, leading him downstairs to the RA’s quarters where the only phone could be found in the dorms.  
“It better be _great_ news though to wake me up, calling at _3 in the morning_. God, I’ve got class in four hours. Unbelievable.”

Tony ignored the mumbled complaints and grabbed the phone, nearly yanking it free from the wall-mount, “Dad? Dad, what’s wrong?”

“Wrong?” Howard Stark laughed brightly and Tony yanked the receiver away as if it had slapped him across the face.

“Tony! I need you on the first plane back home! Jarvis is on the other line calling airports. I’ll have a taxi sent as soon as we’ve got a ticket for you-“  
“Plane? Dad- is- what’s going on? Is everything okay?”

“Everything is fantastic, Tony! We did it! We found him!”

Tony’s knees buckled beneath him, immediately understanding. He grabbed a nearby table to steady himself, “… you- you found him?”  
After all, there was only one _him_ that Howard had been searching for, long before Tony was born.

“He’s fine, Tony! He hasn’t aged a goddamn fucking day and isn’t that just his luck? Tony, I need you here – he needs to feel comfortable when he wakes up- we’ve got to ease him into this-“  
Howard’s words became white noise. Tony stared at his bare feet on the carpet.

They found _him_. Captain America. Nearly 50 years after he’d disappeared. 46 if Tony was really counting down.

Tony heard a pause in Howard’s excitement.  
“Yeah, Dad. This is… great. Amazing. I’ll put clothes on. Throw some stuff in a bag. Yeah… uh- just… I’ll be waiting for the taxi. Tell him to honk once so he doesn’t wake the dorm… uhm-“

“Tony-“ Howard called before Tony could hang up, “I’ll see you soon. I can’t believe you’re finally going to meet him.” Howard gave a triumphant laugh, “Everything’s going to be alright, Tony. Captain America… he… you don’t know how much this means to me.”

Tony swallowed against the sudden lump in his throat, “Right.”

 

*

 

Tony wondered how he let himself be talked into this. Not that he was all that surprised.  
  
He was curious. Of course he was. This was Captain America.  _The_ Captain America.  
Howard’s plan, however, seemed to be going a bit far. And for Tony, that was saying something.

He studied himself in the mirror and rubbed his bare chin. Howard and Obadiah Stane had agreed that it was best to make sure that Captain America- or rather, _Steve Rogers_ – was comfortable when he awoke. It was only a matter of time now. He had to believe, until they could ease him into the 1990s, that he was still in 1945, give or take a few years.

Tony shaved his chin of the few hairs that were sprouting into what, he had hoped, would have been a respectable beard. Judging by the look his father cast his way when he arrived, however Tony was forced to assume the beard was a failure. _For now_.  
His face, sadly, didn't seem keen on sprouting a mustache any time soon.

“We need to show him a familiar face.” Howard explained as he presented to Tony an outfit that Tony was sure he’d seen in photographs from the 40s, “And you look enough like me to give Cap pause for thought.”

Tony didn’t think he looked nearly enough like Howard to fool anyone, let alone a super-soldier with perfect eyesight. He wondered just how angry the Captain would be once he realized the deception.  
Tony didn’t think the man would get violent with him but then again, he argued with himself, the man was a _soldier_ who fought in World War II and probably wouldn’t see a problem with beating down someone who was _badly pretending_ to be his friend.

Then Howard showed him the room they’d built to further help convince the Captain.  
Everything was actually _from_ the 40s, bought and restored to look new.  
Tony asked if Howard had built it in record time after the man had been found or if he had it built years ago – anticipating his success. His father ignored his question and continued talking about just how necessary it was that Captain America feel comfortable when he awoke.

Tony figured it had been sitting around, waiting for its occupant far longer than Howard would ever admit.

It didn’t matter anyway. At least one of the two men in that room would be comfortable.

Tony wasn’t quite sure how to feel about finally _meeting_ the man his father never stopped talking about. Howard spoke of _Steve Rogers_ the way Tony wished _anyone_ would speak of him.

But especially his father.

There were times when Tony theorized that Howard had been in love with the man, but he’d seen the way his father flirted with women. He never even glanced at other men.  
It was more likely that _Captain Steven Grant Rogers_ was the ideal son that Tony could never seem to be.

It wasn’t as if Howard had given him much of a chance to try.

Any free time he found between running Stark Industries, his own research and inventing and hob-nobbing with the rich and famous to further industry contacts he spent searching for Captain America. He hadn’t had much time to give to Tony.

Truth be told, the realization hurt Tony. Profoundly. But it didn’t stop him from looking towards Captain America as a role model, growing up – someone to be admired and maybe even imitated - to a degree.

When he was a child, Howard’s stories and the piles of newsreels and propaganda films he’d amassed enveloped Tony’s imagination. Captain America was a hero - a real life hero!  
Sure, he didn’t wear a cape or fly but he beat the bad guy, every time! Well… almost every time.

Tony couldn’t help but note that, according to those stories, he and Captain America held a few similarities. They both held a rebellious streak a mile wide.  
They were both stubborn as mules. They were both generous to a fault and always willing to do the right thing – even if it seemed like a bad idea at the time.  
Though, Tony could be lazy about a great many things. Selfish. Tony’s relationship - or lack thereof – with his father would also help sculpt him into a man much like alcoholic, pleasure-seeking Howard.

It certainly didn’t help that Howard seemed to assume, because Tony wasn’t the spitting image of Steve Rogers in body and personality, that the young man was a failure.

Tony couldn’t help but feel a little intimidated by the man sleeping soundly in the bed sitting in the room attached to the bathroom he currently stood in. Even sleeping and stretched out Steve Rogers struck an imposing figure.

He looked like the perfect all-American: healthy, blond, wide-shoulders. Straight as a whistle, fit as a fiddle. Long dark lashes that fluttered against his cheeks as he slept, perhaps dreaming. Pretty lips. Big hands.

Tony shifted uncomfortably. This train of thought seemed to be headed in a familiar but currently unwanted direction.

He’d been there for 5 days now, sleeping on a couch close to the bed. He took breaks once a day to shower and shave. He took his meals by the Captain’s side and read books and newspapers from the 40s. When he needed a break from those, he listened to a radio that somehow only played music from the 40s and 50s.

Music that was starting to grate on Tony’s ears after hearing the same songs loop for the 20th time.

He left the bathroom and grabbed the radio in his hands, eyeing it curiously. He wondered what he could make using just the parts it held.  
So he took it apart and that was how Steve found him when he woke up.

 

*

 

Maybe it was the lack of ongoing noise that finally pulled him from his sleep.  
Steve opened his eyes and saw the ceiling.

‘ _Good. Ceiling is good.’_

A normal-looking ceiling except things were a bit blurry. Not normal but then the last thing Steve could remember was sitting in a plane that crashed into ice and snow. So it made some sense that he may have been asleep for a longer-than-normal amount of time and that would affect his sight.

‘ _Light fixture, good_.’

There was a bit of sunlight streaming through the half-open window and outside, a bird whistled. Bird whistles were good. Normal. Normal sounds to hear in a normal room that wasn’t a downed airplane, buried in ice and snow.  
A voice was murmuring softly nearby.

Steve inhaled deeply and pushed himself up, catching sight of a dark-haired figure hunched over a desk.  
“Who’s there?” he said in a sleep-roughened voice.

The figure straightened and hesitated before turning in his chair to face him, “You’re awake.”

Steve blinked against the light and the hazy effect that everything seemed to have. “Yes… seems that way.”

“That’s great!” The figure stood and paused, “It- it’s me, Steve. Howard Stark.”  
Steve rubbed his face with one hand as he fully sat up, “Stark? Where am I? I was in the plane- the Red Skull’s plane and I had to bring it down before it hit-“

“Right- you did it, Steve. Saved the city. Saved the day. Then we- we came out and found you.”

Steve exhaled slowly, “Thank God. I was- worried-“  
“Of course. Of course,” Tony spoke softly, “Didn’t stop till we found you.”  
“Where are we? New York?” Steve squinted towards the window, “Is Peggy here?”

Tony cleared his throat, “Yes- we- uh, we’re in New York but… Peggy’s not here.”

Steve swung his face toward Tony, “No? How long have I been out? … Days?”  
Tony bit his lip but kept silent, trying to figure out the best way to break it to him.  
Steve felt a chill crawl down his spine at the drawn-out silence, “Weeks?”

“Steve, listen, I’ll explain everything to you but first, you’ve gotta eat. You haven’t eaten… the serum can only do so much. We put you on IV to feed you - did we have that in the 40s? Shit, no- the 60s… you know what? Forget the explanations. Let me grab some food for you.”

Tony moved towards the door and Steve swung his legs over the side of the bed, “Wait- please, Howard- I’m not hungry- is- how long have I been-?”

Tony glanced at the mirror dominating the wall where the door was located. It was a two-way mirror.  
Behind it, no doubt, his father and Obie stood watching.

They had discussed how to break the news to Steve when he awoke.  
No one agreed which way was best. Obie thought they should take as much time as possible before telling him but Howard disagreed. Once Steve started asking questions and Tony, posing as Howard, began dodging them – Steve would only grow more and more suspicious.  
Tony worried the man would not take the news well.  
  
He realized Steve could see his expression reflected in the mirror.

“Steve…” Tony said finally, turning to meet Steve’s eyes, “It’s been a long time. Please… trust me when I say that you should eat first – get your strength up and then I will answer every question you have.”

Steve stared at him for a long time before slowly nodding.  
Tony gestured for Steve to relax, “I’ll be back in just a sec.”  
“Yeah,” Steve said, settling back onto the bed.

Tony stepped out, expecting to find Howard and Obie flipping out but instead the room was empty.  
“What the hell?” He glanced around for a moment. Steve’s room was built into an old building that Howard had bought in Brooklyn. It was cavernous on Steve’s floor to reduce any noise but the other floors were residences.

Tony figured his father must have stepped out for a moment and turned back to Steve’s door.  
Pushing it open, he stepped in quickly and found Steve standing at the window, looking out.

There was only an alleyway and the view of the next building.  
“I’m gonna have to find a nurse or something.” Tony said, “No one’s out there. Can’t get good help these days.” He chuckled but the sound of was flat and humorless.

Steve turned and looked at the other man, his gaze clear and searching and Tony felt as though his stomach flip-flopped.

“Are we in a hospital?”  
Tony cleared his throat, “Something like that. Give me just a minute, okay?”

“No- no more waiting. Food can wait. _Who are you_?”

Tony froze, breath caught in his throat.  
He risked a glance at Steve who was now staring at him.  
He had definitely caught on.

“It’s me, Steve.” Tony said, proud at how calm he sounded, “Howard Stark.”

“Howard Stark is 3 years older than me.” Steve said, “ _You_ look like you’re a teenager.”  
“What can I say? Good, clean living.” Tony glanced away, mind curiously blank about what to _do_ now that Steve had seen through the deception.  
Steve snorted derisively, “Then you’re definitely not Howard. But you _sound_ like him… you do… kind of look like him. So I’ll tell you what I think… _Howard_. You’re an actor for _Hydra_. A good one- you’ve got his speech patterns down pat.”  
Tony’s shoulders dropped.  
“You’ve even got his accent. Very impressive.”

“No, I-“ Tony lifted his chin to find Steve striding towards him, one hand extended as if to grab him.

“ _Jesus!_ ” Tony yelped and backed up against the door, “I’m his son! My name’s Tony- Anthony Stark!”  
Steve slowed, frowning. He stopped and lowered his hand.

“Impossible.” He said after a moment, eyes flitting to take in all of Tony’s appearance before focusing on his face, “You’ve gotta be seventeen, tops.”  
“I’m nineteen.” Tony snapped.

“That’s even more incriminating!” Steve put his hands on his hips, “Howard doesn’t have a kid – he’s not even married!”  
“He wasn’t married in 1945, you’re right. He is _now_. Then he and my mother- they- got me… 19 years ago. Steve- Cap- Captain… you’ve been asleep for… a really long time.”    
“You’re lying.” Steve said sounding confident but the look in his eyes betrayed his fear.

Tony shook his head, “I’m not, I swear. My name’s Anthony Edward Stark. My father is Howard Stark. You’re Captain Steven Grant Rogers.”  
Steve frowned at the use of his full name, “So Hydra found out my real identity-“  
“I’m not Hydra! They were finished after the war. After you- disappeared. We’re in New York City. It’s been-“ Tony paused, gritting his teeth.

“It’s been a long-“

“You said that.” Steve barked, “Nineteen years? It’s the year 1964… ’65?”

“No… it’s- it’s been longer than that.”  
“ _How_ long?”  
“Forty-six. It’s been forty-six years.” Tony admitted. “The year is 1991.”

Steve exhaled and stumbled backwards as if Tony had punched him. “No- that can’t be.”  
He backed up into the bed and sat down heavily, the metal groaning beneath him.  
“Forty-six years…” Steve breathed out, putting his head in his hands, “You’re lying. You’ve got to be lying. … _Please._ ”

“If you really thought I was lying, you’d have clobbered me over the head and made your escape.” Tony reasoned, “But… you believe me. Don’t you?”

Steve was silent for a long time. Tony shifted uneasily, wondering if he should say something. Staying quiet was not something he did well.  
Finally Steve spoke, “You sound exactly like him. I mean… the way you talk. Your voice is… Is- is Howard alive? … is Peggy?”

A knock sounded at the door and both men turned to stare at it.

Tony cleared his throat, “Come- come in.”


	2. Chapter 2

Steve watched as an older man stepped into the room.  
He could instantly tell, despite the lines on his face and the fact that his hair was white instead of black, who he was.  
“Howard.”

The man took a deep breath, “Yes.” He cleared his throat; much like Tony did and attempted a smile aimed at Steve, “Steve. It’s been a- a long time.”  
Steve’s gaze flicked to Tony, who stood quietly with his eyes downcast, and then focused on Howard. 

“So I’ve been told.”

The three men stood, unmoving, for a few moments before Steve broke the silence. “Forty-six years, Howard? Is- is Peggy still-?”  
“She’s alive.” Howard assured him, “She, ah, she works with me.”  
Steve’s face blossomed into a relieved smile, “Good- that’s good. When can I see her?”

Howard frowned, looking anywhere but Steve’s eyes, “… I suppose that’s up to her. She’s been notified that you’ve been found. She… she hasn’t sent word back yet.”

Steve’s smile slid off his face and Tony wished he were anywhere but here.

“She works so much, Steve, she’s probably currently out in the field. In the meantime, I just want to assure you that everything Anthony told you is true.”  
Steve glanced up at Tony, nodding slowly, “I suppose it must be… I’m- sorry if I frightened you.“  
“No, no.” Tony shook his head, “Don’t apologize – of course you were wary. Who wouldn’t be?” He attempted a small smile, “It’s fine. I’m glad to finally meet you.”

Steve gave the younger man a wan smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes, “Finally? You know about me?”

“Of course, Dad never shuts up about you.”

Howard cleared his throat and Tony’s mouth snapped shut. Steve blinked at the reaction before recalling the manners his mother taught him. He extended his hand towards Tony, “Well, it’s great to see that Howard’s become a father. You, uh- you look like him.”

Tony stole a quick glance towards his father, gauging his reaction, before returning to Steve and grasping his hand, “I’ve heard. Anthony Stark but I prefer Tony.”  
“Steve Rogers.” Tony was struck had how large and warm Steve’s hand was compared to his own. He grinned at the man earnestly now, genuinely pleased to finally meet Captain America.  
Steve returned the smile.

Howard reached forward and clasped both men’s shoulders, a pleased look on his face.  
“Well Steve, how about we get some food in you and talk? I’m sure you have a lot more questions.”

The older man gave Tony’s shoulder a firm squeeze and gestured for Steve to follow, “We have a lot to discuss.”  
Tony stayed back, wondering if he should return home, when Howard motioned for him to follow as well, “Come along, Tony. Some of this will involve you.”  
“It will?” Tony frowned.

Howard merely nodded before leading the two young men out of the room and into the empty space beyond, “Steve,” He started, his voice echoing, “The world has changed so much in just 46 years. It’s unbelievable the leaps we’ve taken in technology and science. I realize that to you, yesterday was 1945 and you were a soldier in a great war. That war’s been long over and the vast majority of people would be hard-pressed to remember anything beyond a few key dates of significant battles.”

“And probably not even that.” Tony spoke up.

Howard led the two men to one end of the space where several windows looked out onto New York City’s Times Square.  
Steve peered out and took a deep breath.

Tony stood beside him and looked out, seeing the huge billboards displaying brand names and lightbulb lined signs for Broadway shows and attractions. The one iconic huge screen sat in the middle of it all flashing an ad for Coca-Cola. The screen changed to one displaying a birthday greeting to someone named Rob.

Cars filled the streets, inching forward in what seemed like everlasting gridlock and people seemed to fill any other gap left on the streets. They teemed, moving in every direction.   
Thanks to their distance they couldn’t really hear the noise but Tony could imagine it in his head.

Steve whistled slowly, “ _ Wow _ .”  
He glanced away from the scene and saw Tony beside him, watching his reaction.

Steve gave him a small smile, “I grew up in Brooklyn. I  _ know _ New York. This is… definitely New York but it’s so… so… I can barely decide where to look.” He squinted and leaned forward, eyes narrowing, “ _ Adults only _ ? What are those women  _ wearing _ ?”

Tony laughed, the sound of it filling the space, “Guess you decided.”  
“Is that really the style women wear these days?” Steve asked, cheeks reddening.  
“Not all women.” Howard chuckled, patting Steve’s back.  
“That one’s a guy.” Tony said, jabbing at the glass.

Steve squinted again, disbelief on his features, “The… the one with the shiny pants? And the hair?”  
“Yup.”  
“… but that’s not… common fashion, right?”

Tony and Howard made similar vague noises.

Howard spoke up, “This  _ is _ New York, after all, Steve.”  
“Right...”

“I realize this could be overwhelming.” Howard murmured, “But you’re in luck, my boy.”  
Tony’s ears pricked to hear Howard’s term of endearment – one he only heard rarely.

“You need help navigating and becoming familiar to our modern times, Steve, and I have the perfect solution.” Howard clapped a hand on Tony’s shoulder, “Anthony will be your guide. He’s just a few short weeks from graduating from M.I.T. with his  _ second _ Masters degree, so he’ll have some time after to devote to helping me out by helping  _ you _ out.”

“I will?” Tony frowned, “But you said that I’d be starting at Stark Industries in R-and-D…”  
“Anthony, there will be plenty of time for you to dive into the family company – you’re only eighteen years old.”  
“I’m nineteen.”  
Howard frowned, ignoring the correction, “Right now Steve needs you more than S.I. does.”

Steve glanced at Tony’s stung expression before piping up, “Howard, if Tony doesn’t want to- I mean, I’m sure I can figure out a lot of things on my own.”|  
“Don’t be silly, Steve, there’s so much to learn about. Besides that, now you have the opportunity to do something with your life besides being a soldier.” 

Howard smiled warmly at Steve, moving to wrap an arm around the man’s shoulders, “Maybe taking some classes or settling down-“  
Steve shrugged, easing out from under Howard’s arm, “I- I guess. This is… a lot to take in. Look- I- I don’t want you to feel pressured to do anything, Tony.”

Tony stared at his shoes, feeling strangely guilty that his hesitation was so obvious to Steve.

“Let me… let me take some time to think about things, Howard. I… yesterday was 1945. I was- there was-“ He cleared his throat, “Do- do you think I could try to get in touch with Peggy?”  
Howard frowned briefly, so quick that Steve almost didn’t catch it. 

“I’m sure we can try. Of course we can. I’ll make some calls.”

“Thank you.” Steve murmured, “Your offer sounds great, Howard. If I decide to accept, I’d be more than happy to have Tony help me out but only if he’s willing.”  
“Dad’s right… ” Tony spoke up, “I have plenty of time before I go to work. I wouldn’t mind helping you out. Honest.”

Steve graced him with a warm smile and Tony thought he could see why Howard was so obsessed with this man.

  
*   
  
Howard led the two young men out of the building and into a chauffeured car.    
Tony watched Steve’s reactions to what he saw outside the windows as they drove a relatively short distance through the city. Howard made a call on the carphone.  
  
When he caught Tony watching him, Steve smiled but it never reached his eyes, “There’s just so much... it’s overwhelming. Uhm… Howard mentioned you were graduating from M.I.T. soon.”   
Tony nodded, “Yep, top of my class.”   
“Very impressive and you’re so young, too. Nineteen? Your parents must be thrilled.”   
  
Tony shrugged, risking a glance at Howard. The man was murmuring into the phone and looking annoyed but it wasn’t directed at Tony.   
“Are you interested in taking classes at M.I.T., Cap- er- Captain Rogers?”  
  
“Please, call me Steve. Actually, I’m not much for science and maths. I went to school for art.”   
Tony grinned, “Really? Dad said you were good at drawing but he didn’t tell me you were an art major.”  
  
“Probably didn’t know - I was working as a cartoonist before the war and then when it hit, I spent all my time trying to get drafted.” Steve made a small noise of amusement, “Lost my job ‘cause I kept missing work to go to different cities…”    
“So… is that what you want to do then? There’s some pretty great art schools in New York.”   
  
Steve shook his head slowly, “I don’t know. Maybe? It’s pretty strange to imagine doing  _ anything _ that isn’t…” he frowned, “... the war. Part of me thought it might never end. Now it’s over and forgotten and the world moved on…”  
  
“Plenty of war to go around.” Tony muttered, “World War II might be over but there’s still plenty of conflicts happening all the time.”   
Steve considered this for a moment, “Guess the world doesn’t change much, even in 45 years.”   
  
“Sorry.” Tony looked out of the car window, “Frankly, art sounds pretty great. The world needs beautiful things.”   
“You interested in art?”  
  
Tony smirked, “I can appreciate the beauty of elegant lines and careful creation. I’m not any kind of artist, though. It’s better if an engine or a machine works how it’s supposed to - even if it’s ugly as hell.”   
“Surely there’s beauty in a machine working, no matter what it looks like.” Steve smiled, “Finding the beauty in anything - that’s art. Doesn’t have to be paint on a canvas or sculptures.”   
  
“Doesn’t hurt that some of those sculptures are of pretty naked people, though.” Tony grinned.   
Steve snorted, laughing in spite of himself, “No… no, it doesn’t.”   
  
They pulled up in front of a massive building and when he stepped out of the car, Steve finally had the opportunity to look up and see the sky.    
He gave another low whistle, “Where are we?”   
“Hotel. This is Dad’s favorite restaurant.”   
  
Howard stayed in the car, shooing them along and Tony gestured for Steve to follow, “He’ll catch up. Hungry?”   
“I suppose.”   
“Great. The portions are small but it’s good. Dad says the French chef’s cooking reminds him of when he was in Europe.”    
  
Steve gave Tony a skeptical look, “I suspect the food Howard ate was much different from the food us soldiers ate in Europe.”   
Tony laughed, “Well, hey, order whatever you want. It’s on Dad’s tab.”   
“Might bankrupt him.”    
“Now that’s something I’d pay to see.”   
  
*   
  
It was very easy to see why Howard thought so highly of Steve Rogers.    
The man was kind and thoughtful to a fault. Warm and friendly despite what Tony had to assume was the craziest day in his life. 

He was amazingly easy to talk to. He didn't just hear Tony talk, but he listened and asked questions when he didn't understand a reference or when he wanted to know more.  
Tony knew he tended to talk just to fill any awkward silent voids so it was a surprise to realize that Steve was paying attention. 

After dinner, which included another round of Howard deflecting questions about one Agent Carter, they took Steve to their New York penthouse. Howard disappeared into his study, explaining he had more calls to make. 

Tony introduced Steve to Jarvis, unsure of what he was allowed to say about the man.   
“This is Captain Steve Rogers, Jarvis. Steve, this is Edwin Jarvis.”   
  
The two men shook hands, Jarvis studying the young man closely.    
“It’s a pleasure, sir.” Steve said, “Tony’s told me about you some - nothing but good things.”   
“Thank you, Captain Rogers. It is, indeed, a pleasure. Master Stark has been very excited about your… arrival. Please notify me if you require anything.”

He left the two to talk amongst themselves.

Steve gave another low whistle at the sight of the Stark’s home, chuckling with embarrassment when he realized what he’d done.  
“I must sound like a real rube,” he told Tony, “All of this is so fancy. I knew Howard had money, even back then but… he was always elbow-deep in some engine, covered in grease and oil. He didn’t seem like one of those guys. I couldn’t even imagine how the wealthy lived when I was growing up. It’s very strange. I’m having a hard time _conceiving_ all of this now, let alone imagine it _then_.”

Tony only smiled, “No worries, Steve, it's kind of fun watching your reactions. Kind of like a puppy.”  
Steve colored at the comparison.

The Stark’s New York penthouse was situated in one of the greener areas of the city, overlooking Central Park from the top floor of a high-rise. It would show a beautiful sunset later, Tony assured Steve.

Tony led him to a guest bedroom and showed him how to use the complicated-looking nozzles in the shower and the intercom system in place.   
As a test, Tony had Steve call Jarvis to the room and when he arrived Tony asked him to call in an order for extra clothes for Steve to be delivered as soon as possible. 

When Jarvis left Tony introduced Steve to the television and offered to show him how it worked. After about 3 minutes of commercials, Steve asked him to shut it off, mumbling, “I don’t think I’m ready for that yet.”

Tony grinned but didn’t ask further, only pointing out that there was also a stereo in the room and they could pick up some CDs - Steve looked adorably confused and Tony corrected himself. They could pick up some records soon, perhaps to help him feel more comfortable.  
  
“If you’re still hungry, I can order delivery. Food, I mean. Delivery food.”  
“I’m fine.” Steve shook his head and sat on the edge of the full-sized bed covered in decorative pillows, “I think… maybe I just need to rest.”  
“Sure,” Tony moved towards the door. He glanced back at Steve.  
The man was staring down at his lap.  
  
“Uhh, if you’re bored we could watch some movies here.”  
Steve looked up at him, “Movies? At home? What a world.” 

Tony laughed, “Yep, here in the comfort of your very own home. You have a lot to catch up on in the entertainment department. Movies, tv, music.”   
Steve looked around the room for a moment.    
“Actually… that sounds good. I… I don’t really want to be alone right now. Will there be a cartoon before the film? I always liked those.”  
“No… but I could show you the funny pages from the Sunday newspaper before I start it.”  
  
Steve brightened, “Good to know some things haven’t changed. I drew cartoons for newspapers.”  
“Yeah, you mentioned that. …anything I know?”

“Maybe… did other stuff, too. Ever hear about Fawcett Comics? Did some work for them on their Captain Marvel character.”  
“Fawcett…? Doesn’t sound familiar but Captain Marvel does. Isn’t he the kid who yells out SHAZAM! And turns into a big muscled guy?”  
“That’s the one.”  
“You worked on Captain Marvel comics?” Tony sounded awed.  
  
“For a little while. Fawcett needed some pencils and inks done in a pinch when a bunch of their artists were drafted. Is Captain Marvel still around?”

“He is but he’s not as popular as Batman or Superman.”   
“Shame. So… Fawcett’s not around but National Allied is?”   
Tony shook his head, “Never heard of National Allied.”

“They publish Superman and Batman.”  
“DC comics publishes those and Captain Marvel.”

Steve shook his head, too, “Confusing. Regardless, I liked him. Batman was depressing and Superman was a little too perfect.”

Tony laughed, “You’re one to talk! You know they made comics about Captain America, don’t you? Movies, too!”  
Steve colored, “Uh- yeah, I remember. I did some modeling for those artists…” He smiled sheepishly, “But I’m far from perfect. Ask Howard, he watched me fumble plenty of times.”  
  
“Maybe he forgot those moments because all I heard growing up was how great Captain America was.”  
“He really talk about me that much? Honestly had no idea I made such a big impression on him.”  
  
Tony shrugged and flopped down onto a nearby chair, “Well… you were his greatest achievement.”  
Steve lifted an eyebrow at this.  
“Least, that’s how dear, old Dad makes it sound. Wrought from Doctor Abraham Erskine’s serum and Howard Stark’s Vita-Ray Machine, the greatest soldier… a hero for the ages! Captain America!” Tony’s voice boomed, “Can’t tell you how many times I watched those reels, Steve. I know every word by heart.”  
  
Tony glanced up to see Steve frowning at him.  
The younger man chuckled nervously, “Guess that’s weird, huh?”  
  
“No, no… just… something you said…” Steve shook his head, “So… what movie should we watch?”  
  
“Oh!” Tony leapt up and clapped his hands together, “I know exactly what we should watch. It’ll be a good basis for all the references I make that you don’t understand. Star Wars.”  
“Star Wars. You did mention that. Guess I should make a list…” 

Steve glanced around, “Wouldn’t happen to have a notepad around, would you?”

“Yeah sure.” Tony walked over to the bare desk standing against the wall with windows and pulled out a drawer.    
“Stark Industry issued notepads. Stark pen.” Tony snorted, “Remind me to get you an SI baseball cap, pretty sure dad would wet himself if he saw you wearing it.”    
  
He handed the items to Steve, “C’mon, we’ll watch in the theater.”   
“Thought you said we could watch it here at the house?”   
  
“Yeah. We’ve got a home theater. I’ll ask Jarvis to bring us snacks. Lots of snacks.”    
“A home theater.” Steve repeated, “Used to love going to the theater but some folks could be real rude and wouldn’t let anyone else enjoy the flick.”   
“Same thing still happens, Cap.” Tony led Steve from the guest bedroom to the theater room, “That’s why we’ve got a private theater.”   
  
Tony called Jarvis again over the intercom asking for various snacks and drinks to be brought to the theater room as Steve settled into one of the four comfortable chairs facing the blank screen. The chair reclined and Steve made an impressed noise.    
“Enjoying yourself over there?”   
“Very much so.”   
  
Tony laughed.   
  
Steve scribbled on the pad,   
_ Star Wars _   
  
“So you mentioned a bunch of other things over dinner. What else needs to go on this list to help me catch up?”   
“Oh wow, okay… well, sticking with the theme there’s Star Trek, 2001: A Space Odyssey - oh jeez, Kubrick… there’s a metric-ton of stuff we could work through there.”   
Steve scribbled some more.  
  
Tony glanced at the sheet.   
“That’s T-R-E-K, 2001 is a year so no comma needed and Kubrick is spelled with a K.”   
Steve lifted his hand, tore off the sheet and started a new page.   
  
“Sorry.” Tony chuckled.  
“Not a problem.”

“Okay uh… well, honestly let’s stick with major stuff… we’ll get to Kubrick later. Back to space let’s go with E.T. that’s initials but the full title is E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial and oh boy, that’s Spielberg. Oh! Indiana Jones - I think you’ll like him. He fought Nazi’s too.”  
“Oh yeah?”

“Yup and three movies there too, like Star Wars. Oh! Close Encounters of the Third Kind and Jaws - classics. Oh, jeez, the Goonies!”

“Hey Tony?” Steve scribbled on the pad, keeping his head down.  
“Yeah?”

“Do you know Peggy Carter?”

Tony’s mouth snapped shut.  
He didn't want to lie to Steve but Peggy was clearly a subject Howard was being very cautious about.   
  
“Uh… yeah. I- I call her Aunt Peggy but yes.”

Steve looked up at him, “Is she okay? I mean, alive, good health?”  
“Dad said-” Tony paused at the frown Steve made, “As- far as I’m aware - they don’t really tell me much, Cap, honest, but as far as I know Aunt Peggy is alive and well. She works with Dad.”

“In Stark Industries?”

“No, I’m not- really sure. Dad is on the board for some other companies. I think one of them is like… security or law enforcement? They've mentioned it a couple of times but mostly keep quiet around me. Shield.”

Steve frowned again and began spinning his pen in one hand.  
Tony tried to think of something to say. 

Steve flipped the page of his pad and wrote down one word.  
He glanced up at Tony and flipped the page back, “Sorry.”

“No, no- I- I'm sorry I don't have answers for you.”  
“Tony,” Steve looked surprised, “You've been doing nothing but patiently answering my questions since I- I woke up. _You_ are not the problem here.”

Tony smiled tremulously, “That's rare to hear.” he swallowed against a sudden lump in his throat, “Listen, I hope I'm not being annoying- you sure you don’t want to rest instead…?”

“Lord, no. I've been sleeping for, well, let's say it's been a long time.” Steve grinned sheepishly, “The last thing I wanna do right now is  _ rest _ . Watching a film or…” he glanced at his list, “twenty - well, that sounds real swell.”

“Real swell.” Tony repeated, “Also, write down Alien. That’s a good one. It’s real swell.”

Jarvis knocked then and entered, bringing along a rolling cart piled high with all kinds of edibles.  
Steve sat up straight, “Would you look at that. What _is_ all this stuff?”

“Thanks, J. Oh, Steve. I can't tell you how excited I am to be the one to introduce you to junk food.”  
Jarvis laughed and left the theater room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the lovely comments were so appreciated! 
> 
> There is more to come. But by all means, please continue to send comments! They give me strength!


	3. Chapter 3

Despite his assurances, Steve fell asleep ten minutes into Return of the Jedi.  
Yawning, Tony wondered if he should awaken the man or let him sleep there.

Steve was still sitting up but his head was hanging, chin to chest and Tony figured that would be a good way to wake up with a sore neck.  
“Steve-” Tony reached over to touch his shoulder.  
As soon as his fingers were within reach, Steve grabbed his wrist and his eyes flew open. It wasn't a painful grasp, at all, but it was firm. His fingers were warm.  
Steve looked up at him, silent and expressionless.

“Tony.” he said after a moment and released Tony’s wrist, “Sorry.”

“Nah, I didn't think you'd be comfortable sleeping sitting up…”  
“Good call.” he rubbed his neck.

“You should get some sleep.” the younger man suggested.  
Steve nodded slowly.

“Need me to show you back to your room?”

Steve shook his head, “It, uh- it was kind of nice hearing the movie while I slept.”  
Tony shrugged, “Anytime I fall asleep during a movie I end up dreaming I’m in it.”

Steve gave him a quick smile. He glanced away then, the smile melting off his face and cleared his throat.

“I would wake up sometimes. In the ice.”

Tony's eyes widened. His father told him how they had found Steve trapped in Red Skull’s plane, buried within tons of ice.

Steve, himself, was frozen and the team initially thought he must’ve been dead. After all, who could possibly survive such an ordeal?  
Doctors examining him soon realized he was in a state of suspended animation.  
Who else but Captain America could have survived?

“You woke up?”

Steve nodded, staring down at his hands, “Ice shifts. Temperatures rise and it starts to melt, sun beats down… temperatures drop and it solidifies. It moves. I never knew that until I was- _there._ Stuck in a tin can… the sounds of the ice shifting was… very loud sometimes. I'd wake up… long enough to realize, i think, maybe… just a few times. Wake up and hear the ice. It crawled against the side of the plane like nails across a chalkboard. Slowly. I’d remember. Remember where I was. No one around. _Nothing_ around but the ice-”

“Oh my god.” Tony gasped in horror.  
Steve looked up at him, startled out of his ruminating, “Oh- jeez, Tony, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t talk about this. No one wants to hear-”  
“No- no, no” Tony held his hand to his chest, clutched at his pounding heart, “No, god, don't apologize. I'm- I'm so sorry.”

“It's not- you don't have to apologize.” Steve said softly.  
“But I _am_ sorry… you went through that. No one- I'm sorry you're _here_ now. Instead of… where you should be.”

Steve quirked his lips up into a brief smile, “Who knows, maybe I’m supposed to be here.” he sighed, “Still, I shouldn’t have dumped that on you.”  
“You should talk to someone though. You can talk to me, I- uh, I didn’t mean to freak out. But maybe a professional?”  
“You’re not gonna send me to the loony bin, are you?” Steve asked lightly but Tony could see the very real worry in his eyes.

“Christ, no- things are much different now. You can go to a very nice psychiatrist. Nice clean office with a comfortable chair and talk to someone who understands what stress and trauma does to people and how to help.” Steve frowned.

“Guessing mental health wasn’t something people talked about in the 40s.”  
Steve looked away, “Not in polite company.”  
“Right.”  
Steve seemed uncomfortable.

“I went to a psychiatrist.”

Steve looked at Tony, surprise evident on his face.  
“Do I look crazy to you?”  
“No-”  
“Neither are most of the people who go to psychiatrists. Though, I suppose in my case, it depends on who you ask.” Tony smirked, “ _I_ went, at first, because dear ole Dad thought it might help my- well… Dad and I have a less-than-stellar relationship...”

He looked away from Steve, shrugging, “Nothing some good communication and listening couldn't help but neither one of us are too good at the listening part.”  
“Good communicators though.” Steve was sitting up, elbows on his knees as he listened intently. Tony snorted.

“For extra credits in my Psych courses, we had to ‘Help Ourselves to Help Others’ so I visited a psychiatrist for a few weeks. It was nice. Then I talked to war veterans - no shortage there. World War 2, the Korean war, Vietnam. Lots of guys came back and had a hard time readjusting to regular civilian life. Some had nightmares, or due to some trigger… uhm… something that startled them - they'd feel like they were back there. Back on the battlefield or in some other terrible event. It's… common, you're not alone.”

Steve eased back then, the look of nervous discomfort back on his face, “I suppose. There were lots of things that got a person sent to the- to an asylum. And most times the only things that came back were these awful stories of so-called treatments.”  
Tony sat back in his chair, “Well… I'm telling you there's nothing wrong with seeking help now. There are some mental health facilities around but nothing like that.”

Tony paused, “Still, it's not like I'm saying you have to go anywhere _tomorrow._ ”

“Right.”

“You said it helped to hear the movie while you slept? I can turn it on again.”  
“That- that sounds good.”  
“I'll get you a blanket,” the younger man said around another yawn.

“Do you think you could stay?”

Steve looked up at him, his face carefully blank.  
“Uh, yeah, of course. I'll grab two blankets.”

“We’ll have a slumber party,” Tony mused, “They had slumber parties in the 40s, right?”  
Steve nodded, “Sleepovers? Sure.”

When he returned Steve had found the snack cart again and was chewing on some Twizzlers.  
“Perfect. I should have brought a camera, Rhodey will never believe I had a sleepover with Captain America.”

Steve chuckled, “Maybe he can come next time.”  
“He’ll flip his lid when I tell him.”

Tony turned down the lights and snuggled under his blanket.

He restarted the movie and as the music began Steve spoke up, “Thanks, Tony. I'm glad you're here.”  
Tony couldn’t help the huge smile that blossomed on his face, “For what it's worth, I'm glad you're here too, Steve.”

Steve smiled back then, teeth shining in the light of the movie and for the first time since he met him, Tony thought it might be the most real smile he’d seen on Steve’s face.

20 minutes later Tony fell asleep to the combined sounds of the movie and Steve’s deep even breathing.

*

Tony blinked at Steve over the rim of a mug of coffee. 

“... a boxing gym? Yeah… there’s ones around. Shouldn’t be too hard to find. Jarvis is the master of the Yellow Pages.”  
Steve gave him a questioning look and Tony explained what the Yellow Pages were.  
  
“So you box?”  
“I started after I…” Steve gestured to himself, “Before, I’m pretty sure if I picked a fight with a punching bag, it would have won.”  
Tony grinned, taking another gulp.  
  
“Well, exercise certainly isn’t my number one choice of things to do but hey, I always try things once. Do you have to keep fit or something?”  
  
“Helps me think.” Steve admitted, “After this morning, I think I need to get some things straight.”  
  
Tony stared into his mug, thinking about how just a few hours ago, Steve had woken him up, screaming.  
He’d been saying something but still in a fog of sleep and then startled into consciousness, Tony hadn’t understood anything.  
  
There were several tense minutes of confusion and panic before Steve seemed to come to his senses.  
  
They sat in silence for what felt like hours before Tony’s heart stopped feeling as though it would explode out of his chest.  
  
“Are you okay?”  
  
“... I’m fine.” Steve croaked.  
  
Tony didn’t know how to respond to that.  
  
“I’m hungry.” Steve murmured.  
  
That, Tony knew, he could fix.  
  
Jarvis had already been up and was in the process of making breakfast when the two arrived in the kitchen.  
  
*  
  
“Something amiss, young Sirs?” Jarvis asked, pulling Tony from his thoughts.  
“Steve would like to find a boxing gym.” Tony told him, watching as the man folded up his newspaper and set it down.  
  
“I heard,” Jarvis nodded, “I will look for one immediately. Master Tony, do you think you should get in contact with your school about your extended absence?”  
“Oh… yeah, I guess so. I don’t think they’d really care that much, I’ve already got all my credits to graduate, I’m just waiting out the semester.”

“Of course, Sir. Still, in the interest of good communication.”  
“Yeah, yeah.” Tony pushed back his chair from the table and left the room, his hair still standing in an impressive act of defying gravity.  
  
Steve looked him from his plate of food to find Jarvis watching him.  
  
“You seem troubled, Captain Rogers.”  
Steve jabbed at the waffle on his plate for a moment.  
  
“Do you think you could call me Steve? I don’t… all the titles and Masters… I don’t really like it.”  
“Yes, Steve. Is there something I can help with?”  
  
“Tony mentioned you met Howard in the war.”  
“That’s correct. I was an aide under a General when Master Stark was able to help me in a difficult situation.”  
Steve nodded, “Tony said… sometimes people who experienced war… come back changed.”    
  
“I don’t think anyone can remain unchanged when faced with the horrors of war. But especially one as large and as horrific as the one we fought in.”  
  
Steve went silent again for a few moments, eating the last of the food on his plate.  
He drank down a glass of water before he spoke again, “How… how do I deal with it?”  
  
Jarvis shifted in his seat, “Well,” He took a deep breath, “Exercise is a good start. Physical health can often make quite an impact on one’s mental health. Professional help would not be amiss. After my wife was… gravely injured, I was deeply affected. Master Stark- the agency he is a part of, Shield - they employ a good many doctors. I’m sure they have one who could talk with you, especially considering your circumstances.”  
  
“Who could ever understand what it’s like to die in 1945 and wake up in 1991?”  
  
“Some experiences are wholly our own, Steve. However just an empathetic ear can be a great comfort.”

“Maybe.”  
  
“Aside from that, how are you feeling?”  
  
“Overwhelmed. With everything. Even breakfast has me reeling. Orange juice is something else.”  
Jarvis chuckled, “And Master Tony?”  
  
Steve smiled then, “I never thought I’d meet anyone who could out-talk Howard Stark. He’s very interesting, I almost can’t believe he’s only nineteen.”  
“He’s a very special young man. He will change the world.” Jarvis said, confidently.  
  
Steve nodded, “I can believe that.”

*

“Big news, sugar pie, honey bunch. You'll never guess who I've been hanging out with this week.”  
“You're right, I never will. Can we skip the guessing game and just go to the part where you tell me and I act aloof but am secretly impressed?”

“You are no fun. One guess.”  
" _T_ _ony_.”  
“I'll give you a hint!”

Rhodey groaned, “Fine fine.”

“Easy one! He wears the national colors on his uniform.”  
“Uncle Sam?”  
Tony barked a laugh, and Rhodey snorted, “I have no idea. A wrestler? I'm sure there are plenty who wear the American flag on their little shorts.”

“Captain America, you nerd!”  
Rhodey paused before, “I don't get it.”  
“I'm hanging out with Captain America, Maple Syrup. Sweet, but slow.”

“Tony, what are you telling me? You've got some poor guy in a Cap costume? What have I told you about hiring people in costumes to hang out?”  
“No! I did that _once._  He's the real deal, Rhodey! Real. Deal.”

“Uh huh, you realize Captain America disappeared 40 years ago over the Atlantic,right?”  
“Oh wow, you don’t say? No duh, Cinnamon Bun, _you_ realize my Dad’s been searching for him ever since then? And it’s been 46 years? Read a book sometime.”  
  
“Well yeah but- wait- are you serious, Tony?”  
  
“When am I not?”  
“That’s- debatable and not what I’m interested in arguing about for 3 hours today. Did your dad really find Captain America?”  
“He did.”  
“You- Tony, I need to know if you’re being serious with me.”  
“James ‘Sugar Baby’ Rhodes, I am telling you. Howard Stark’s team has found Captain America and he’s alive, well and kind of hot.”  
  
“One of those things is not like the other. Tony! I am still so so hesitant to believe you.”  
“You wound me.”  
“Can you blame me?”  
“No but still, augh. Wounded.”  
  
“If your dad has found Captain America, why isn’t it all over the news? Shouldn’t the President be throwing a parade?”  
“Dad’s keeping it under wraps for now until Steve’s comfortable. Everything is hush-hush.”  
“ _S_ _teve_ , huh? So you call me and tell me?”  
  
“Salt in the wound, Hershey Kiss, salt in the wound.”  
  
“Now I’m gonna be nervous every time I hear a car door outside, it’s the FBI come to arrest me for knowing government secrets.”  
“Oh, calm down. Dad assigned me to teach Steve about life in the year 1991.”  
“There’s that name again. Are you two best friends now? Have I been replaced?”  
  
“Don’t kid yourself, Rhodes, you’d replace me the second you got a chance.”  
“Faster than the Flash, Tones.”  
  
“ _Anyway_ , I asked Dad if it’d be okay to introduce you as a helper to me.”  
“A helper.”  
“Personal Assistant? Secretary James Rhodes has a nice ring.”  
  
“Meeting Captain America… might be worth being your partner.”  
“Aide.”  
“Maybe not.”  
“We can discuss trivialities later! Do you want to meet Captain America or not? Don’t bother lying to me, Criss Cross Applesauce, I’ve seen your comic collection.”  
“I’d hardly call six comics a collection.”  
  
“And yet they’re all Captain America titles.”  
“Maybe a collective. A small gathering.”  
“So… you _don’t_ want me to inform Cap that you’re a major fanboy?”  
“Tony- have you already embarrassed me in front of Captain America before I’ve even had a chance to introduce myself?”  
  
“No no no, of course not. Maybe. He probably doesn’t remember.”  
“Thanks, best friend.”  
“Always! We’re on our way to pick you up.”  
  
“The hell? At least let me put on a nice outfit.”  
“I like the shirt you’re wearing right now.”  
  
“Tony.”  
“Yes, dear?”  
“I can’t believe I’m saying this but you’d better be outside my window and not have installed a camera in my room like you keep threatening to do.”  
“But Rhodey, think of the money I could make!”  
  
“ _T_ _ony._ ”  
“You walked past your window a few times.”  
Outside, a car horn honked and Rhodey went to his window. Sure enough, there sat a black town-car at the curb, windows tinted.  
  
“We’ve discussed boundaries before. I know we have.”  
“Listen, if you can’t close your blinds, you’ve really got no one but yourself to blame.”  
“I’m assuming you’re both in the car. Did you call Captain America hot in front of him? Is he confused about that? Does he think you’re saying he’s overly warm?”  
“He’s listening to CDs on a Walkman, he can’t hear me.”  
  
“I can hear you.” Steve called out.

“Oops, nevermind. Time for damage control, get your butt out here, Rhodes!”  
  
Tony hung up the carphone, “How much of that did you hear and or understand?”  
“Heard everything.” Steve called out again, “Understood most of it. I know what ‘hot’ means.”  
“Volume down, Steve.”  
  
Steve slipped the headphones off his ears, “Sorry. This is a good band.”  
“Everyone likes Queen. Who told you what ‘hot’ means?”  
“You’ve had me watch how many movies this week?”  
  
“Ah.”  
Steve grinned, “Thanks, though. Nothing wrong with appreciating beauty.”  
  
“Oh no, you’ve grown an ego!”  
“Honestly, not really. I don’t spend a whole lot of time in front of mirrors so when I think of how I look, I still see… well, Steve Rogers, the cartoonist. Not really anyone’s idea of ‘ _hot_ ’.”  
  
“I’ve seen your photo pre-serum, you were cute.”  
  
“I read the entire dossier you prepared for me - I know folks are, generally, more open about-” Steve ducked his head, “Sexuality and alternative lifestyles.”  
Tony’s eyebrows rose.  
“The point I seem to be meandering towards is… the compliments and nicknames - is that a _you_ thing or is that something I can expect from a lot of men I meet?”  
  
Tony raised both hands and shifted them in the air, palms up, as if he were weighing both, “Little from column a, little from column b. You’re not gonna flip out if a guy says you’ve got a nice ass, are you?”  
“No. Look, that… kind of stuff happened in the 40s too - I was in the Army. Not a whole bunch of women around and guys got lonely. Wasn’t something you talked about in polite company but it was what it was. It’s just- strange to see it so out in the open. Movies, general conversation. _You_.”  
  
Tony smiled, “The times, they are changing. Lead singer of that band, Queen? Gay.”  
“Can’t say I’m surprised.”  
  
A knock sounded at the car door and Tony pushed it open.  
  
Steve watched as a young black man slid into the car, his shirt different from the one he’d been wearing before.  
He held his hand out and Steve reached to take it. They shook - firm handshakes on either side.  
“James Rhodes. Please be honest with me if Tony hired you to lie to me, I’ll make sure you still get paid.”  
  
Steve laughed, “As far as I’m aware, I’m Steve Rogers. I crashed an airplane in 1945 and woke up last week and Tony was there dressed as his own father.”  
  
“Steven, please.”  
“Is that so?” Rhodey exclaimed, “Please tell me more.”  
  
“What if, instead, we don’t talk about that?”  
  
“Tony said they were trying to make me comfortable and convince me we were still in the 40s.” Steve explained.  
“It was Dad’s idea!”  
“Were you fooled for a second? I’ve seen photos of Mr Stark in the 40s and Tony can’t grow a mustache.” Rhodey smirked.  
“How dare you.”  
  
Steve laughed again, “2 minutes.”  
“Well now you’re just lying. It was 10 minutes.”  
“I’d been asleep for 45 years, James, things were a little blurry when I woke up. 2 minutes.”  
“I thought Captain America was always honest?”  
  
“I am.”  
“He is.” Steve and Rhodey spoke at the same time.  
  
“Jarvis, pull the car over, we’re kicking Steve and Rhodey out.”  
The car continued forward.

“Everyone’s against me.” Tony whined.  
“It’s okay, Tony, we still sort of like you.” Rhodey jokingly reassured him.  
“Thanks a bunch, Honey bunch.”  
  
“So the nicknames - that’s all Tony.”  
  
“Oh, definitely.” Rhodey agreed, “Takes some getting used to but it comes from a place of love. Or whatever his android heart manufactures.”  
“Mostly sarcasm.”  
  
“Android heart?”  
“Just joking, Cap, Rhodey claims I must be part robot.”  
  
Rhodey gestured to Tony, looking to Steve, “Have you ever met anyone who can stay awake as long as he does? Either he’s part robot or he’s got major brain damage by now.”  
Tony elbowed the other young man and the two began jabbing at each other with their elbows only, “Sorry, Cap, I didn’t realize Rhodey would be so uncivilized!”  
“Hah, like Cap isn’t totally used to it after spending a week with you!”  
  
Steve laughed, causing the two to stop.  
“You two remind me of me and my best friend.” Steve’s smile flagged a little, “Wish you could’ve met him. Buck-”  
  
“Bucky Barnes.” Rhodey spoke up, “Yeah- he’s in the comics, too.”  
  
“Yeah… Bucky. His name was James too. No offense, James, Buck thought his name was boring.”  
“Bucky was a better alternative?” Tony chuckled and received another elbow jab from Rhodey.  
“Oh, I rode him about Bucky all the time. I thought James was a perfectly good name - better than Steve anyway and here he was goin’ around tellin’ everyone, ‘Call me Bucky!’” Steve laughed again, his Brooklyn accent slipping through.  
He cleared his throat, “Sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt.”  
  
“Well… you can call me Rhodey. The only person who calls me James is my mom when she’s mad at me. ‘ _James Rupert Rhodes, get over here right now!’_ ”  
Steve grinned, “Moms were like that in the 40s too. Nothin’ sent a chill up my spine like hearing ‘ _So help me, Steven Grant Rogers_!’”  
  
Tony shook his head, “Just goes to show you how good a kid I was. Never heard that.”  
“Mmhm.” Rhodey knocked his knee against Tony’s and two immediately dissolved into another shoving match.  
“ _Anthony Edward Stark_ , don’t make me come back there!” Jarvis called from the front.  
  
Steve and Rhodey burst into laughter as Tony groaned, “Jarvis, how could you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> psst more comments! more! i crave them


	4. Chapter 4

The three spent the morning at the New York Public Library and Steve had reveled in the amount of books available. Tony and Rhodey helped Steve get his own library card and the man had left with a hefty stack of books.    
“Uh, are you sure about this many books, Steve? You’re only allowed to keep them for a couple of weeks.” Rhodey asked as he carried another, smaller stack of books.   
“Definitely! I read pretty fast. When I was a kid there wasn’t much else for me to do while I was bedridden besides drawing, reading and knitting.”   
  
Tony squeezed yet another small stack of books to his chest, “Are you messing with us? You can knit?”

“Sure. Sweet Mrs. Silverstein - she was from England - she would take care of me while my mom worked and my brother was in school. She taught me how to knit and we listened to records. Later on when I was old enough to stay alone she gave me a record player for my birthday. It was real swell. I made her a pair of mittens as a thank you.” Steve explained as they trooped to the town car.   
“That’s the cutest thing I’ve ever heard.” Tony laughed, “I can’t believe it.”  
  
“Want me to get a ball of yarn and show you? Hey… is this your subtle way of asking me to make you a scarf, Tony?”  
“No, I wasn’t- but yes!”  
“Oh my god, if he gets a scarf can I have one too?” Rhodey chimed in.  
  
Steve laughed, “Sure thing, guys. Do you mean to tell me you two don’t know how to knit? What are they teaching kids these days?” he focused the question at Jarvis who was opening the trunk of the car.  
“Nothing useful, of course.” Jarvis commented with a grin.   
  
They’d driven to Central Park for some fresh air where Steve saw an opportunity to help a child with a kite.  
“Either he’s the best actor ever or… you really are hanging out with Captain America.”  
  
Tony laughed. He and Rhodey sat on a park bench as Steve climbed a tree towards the kite stuck in its branches.  
  
“Isn’t he great?”  
“He saw a poster of a girl in a string bikini and said, ‘Oh Gosh!’ Then he, honest-to-God, blushed.”  
  
Steve reached the kite some 15 feet off the ground and set about carefully untangling it.  
The kite’s owner, a kid in glasses, stared up at him from the ground.  
  
Tony’s shoulders shook in laughter.   
  
“So what’s the plan? Is he gonna be Captain America again? Puncher of Nazis?”  
Tony’s laughter subsided, “Dad thinks Steve should go back to school or do something else. Steve said he hadn’t considered what he’d do after the war. Honestly… I don’t think he believed he was going to survive it.” 

“Well, I think it's good that you're helping him navigate the future - just the thing you were made for.”  
“Pretty spot on decision by Dad.”  
“He's going to have to make a decision someday, tho. You can't hold his hand for the rest of his life.”

“I know… but it's only been a week. Can’t I hold his hand a little longer?”  
Tony glanced over to find Rhodey giving him a smarmy smirk, “Bet you'd love to hold his hand the rest of his life.”

“Oh, like you wouldn't?”  
“Not into guys but I can see how anyone would be into Cap.”  
They chortled together as Steve reappeared and approached, “Uh oh, sounds like trouble.  Am I gonna have to separate you two?”

“Good job, boy scout.” Tony replied, “Did you save any kittens up there, too?”  
“No kittens but the day is still young.” Steve replied, good-naturedly, “So what's the plan?”  
  
“Let’s get lunch.” Tony suggested, “Then we can catch a movie in an actual public theater. Sound good?”  
“Sounds like a plan.” Steve agreed.   
  
Halfway through lunch a shrill ringing startled them. 

Jarvis retrieved a bulky mobile phone from his coat pocket, “Excuse me, gentlemen. Mr. Stark only calls for emergencies.”  
He stood and left the restaurant’s dining room, the ringing fading as he disappeared from sight.

“I don't think I've ever seen one of those in action.” Rhodey said with a laugh, “Scared the mess outta me.”  
“Did that brick make noise?” Steve joked.  
Tony had recently shown him the latest mobile phone, a Mobira Cityman 900, “A company called Nokia makes it but mark my word, one day I'll make machines and technology so far advanced you'll think we were in a Sci-Fi novel.” Tony assured Steve with a confident smile.

Now Tony gave a small smirk at Steve’s jab but kept his eyes glued to the doorway Jarvis had exited from.  
“I'm sure it's fine, Tony.” Steve murmured.

Tony shrugged, “Yeah… maybe I should check on Jarvis.” He stood up, pushing his chair back with an ungainly squeal against the floor.  
However Jarvis reappeared at the doorway, his face carefully blank.   
“We should finish up, lads. Mr. Stark requires Steven at the penthouse.” he said as he approached the table with an oddly cautious smile on his face.

Jarvis blinked at the three young men’s identical looks of confusion, “It’s not a bad thing! No kind of life-endangerment. Hurry along now.”  
Steve glanced at Tony but stood, “I'm ready if you all are.”  
Tony said nothing and Rhodey followed his lead.

Jarvis drove faster than usual through the city streets.  
“This isn’t strange, right?” Rhodey asked.  
Steve shrugged, “I've only been here for a week so… everything is pretty strange to me.”

Tony laughed in a short huff, “Can’t be bad, Jarvis wouldn't have been smiling. He’s probably just nervous.”

“There we go. Nothing to worry about.” Steve said cheerfully.

“You guys sure I shouldn’t go home?”  
“No, no.” Steve spoke up, “We still have a movie to see. Pick up yarn.”  
Tony chewed his lip and shrugged, “Steve says it's fine. No worries.”

They arrived at the penthouse after several more minutes.  
The younger men lagged behind, unsure of their welcome in whatever urgent matter Howard required Steve for.

They rode the elevator in silence until Steve spoke up, “Maybe he’s throwing a surprise party.”  
Tony laughed, the tension suddenly gone, “Big banner hanging up ‘Welcome to the Future!’”

“Will there be a clown?” Steve asked.  
“Whoa no- listen if there's a clown, I'm getting back in the elevator and walking home.” Rhodey shivered.  
“I’ll go with you.” Jarvis agreed, causing everyone to laugh in the elevator. 

When they reached the penthouse, Jarvis led the young men into the sitting room where Howard sat facing a woman with dark hair, sprinkled with elegant-looking grays.  
Tony gave a stifled gasp, immediately recognizing her, “Aunt Peggy.”   
  
Beside him, Steve froze.

Peggy stood and turned to greet them, “Hello, boys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one, i'm afraid, as we're winding down to the part of the story where i've slowed down. 
> 
> fear not, tho, i do want to continue and should be able to put up another chapter next week.
> 
> but by all means, please comment and tell me what you think!


End file.
